


Dame yogourt y llámame gatito (I'm yours)

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Cas están en el impala. Cas se mancha de yogourt y ahí empieza todo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dame yogourt y llámame gatito (I'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se me ocurrió cuando, saliendo del centro comercial bebiendo un batido, a mi marido no se le ocurrió otra cosa que cambiar de marcha y acelerar en ese momento ¬¬ El fic termina mucho mejor que la historia real, creedme ;)

 

 **TITULO:** “Dame yogurt y llámame gatito”… naaaa algo serio, ¿no? “[I’M YOURS](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNxGy8nyRKo)”

 **AUTORA:** Taolee

 **PAIRING:** Dean/Castiel

 **DISCLAIMER:** no son míos. Son de Kripke. ¿Me los dejaría un ratito?

 **RESUMEN:** Paso de resumid. Leedlo vosotras!

 **BETEADO:** No. Lo siento. Espero que me perdonéis los fallos.

 **DEDICATORIA:** a mi Nuryyyy que hemos hecho un trato. Ella me hace iconitos chulis y yo un fanfic guarrete. Aquí lo tienes. ¿Dónde están mis iconos? ¡¡DI SÍ AL DERECHO DE PERNADA EN MISHA_LAND!!

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:** A Misha  y a su yogurt. Qué ratejo más majo hemos echado pensando en la foto, leñe!

 **NOTAS PERSONALES:** no comáis yogurt leyendo esto.

***

 

                Dean se aburría. Y eso era malo. Porque las peores cosas que se le habían ocurrido en su vida fueron en momentos de aburrimiento.

                Llevaba metido en el Impala una eternidad, con una mierda de emisora de radio y sin una puta cinta de casete a mano. Era de noche y el puente de ese pueblo perdido en el culo del mundo seguía cerrado. ¿Cómo diablos podía suceder eso? Joder, que sólo había volcado un camión de cabras. No había sido para tanto.

                Pues a la cuenta sí, porque llevaba toda una vida ahí parado a un lado de la carretera. Por suerte había tenido el atino de comprar algunas cosas de comer en la tienda de ultramarinos. Pero ya se había vuelto a aburrir. Había hablado con Sam por teléfono. Había acordado esperarle para seguir investigando.

                Bien, qué pena de tiempo perdido.

                Dean cambió de emisora y sólo consiguió un horrible anuncio de Ikea. ¡Qué absurdo! ¿Dónde caben dos caben tres? ¡NI DE COÑA!

                Siguiendo el ritmo de la musiquilla sin querer sobre el cuero del volante, Dean comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo cuando miró por el espejo retrovisor.  Alguien estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás. El salto que pegó en el asiento fue chico. Se volvió de inmediato con una pistola en la mano.

Castiel levantó las manos lentamente en señal de derrota. Qué cachondo… cómo si las balas pudieran hacerle algo.

                - ¿No sabes llamar, Cas? O ponerte un cascabel o algo.

                Castiel lo miró inexpresivamente.

                - Eres un cazador, pensé que te darías cuenta de que llegaba.

                - Tío, no puedo estar alerta las veinticuatro horas al día.

                Castiel asintió y esbozó una sonrisilla.

                - Lo sé, cuando duermes eres como una vieja sorda.

                Dean volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia el asiento de atrás, totalmente sorprendido.

                - ¿Me miras mientras duermo?

                Castiel no dijo nada.

                Ambos se quedaron un instante callados escuchando los anuncios de la radio. Realmente no había nada mejor que hacer. ¿O sí? Realmente era peligroso que Dean se aburriera.

                - ¿Has probado alguna vez el yogurt, Cas?

                Castiel levantó la cabeza.

                - Soy un ángel, no como.

                - Éste  yogurt no se come: se bebe.

                Dean rebuscó en la bolsa que tenía en el asiento del copiloto. Encontró la botella grande de yogurt líquido entre un montón de envoltorios vacíos de chocolatinas y se lo pasó a Castiel. Éste se lo quedó mirando.

                - ¿Yogourt… orgánico... bajo en grasas?

                Dean disimuló.

                - Me lo mandó comprar Sammy –alargó la mano y le abrió la botella.- Dale; está muy bueno.

                Castiel desconfió un poco pero se acercó la botella a los labios para beber. Total, no podía morir envenado en el caso de que Dean lo intentara. Dio un pequeño sorbo y saboreó con la lengua haciendo ruido con ésta, como si estuviera catando un vino muy caro. Dean puso los ojos en blanco y se rascó una ceja. ¿Cómo era posible que ese simple ruido le hubiera llenado la cabeza de perversiones?

                - ¿Te gusta? –lo mejor era cerrar los ojos, porque Castiel con esa cara saboreando ese yogurt se le estaba incrustando en la única neurona pasable que tenía.

                - Sí –Castiel sonrió pero ésta vez más abiertamente.

                Cuando fue a acercarse la botella de yogurt a los labios para beber de nuevo, Dean no pudo evitarlo y arrancó el coche. El Impala dio un pequeño acelerón hacia delante haciendo que Castiel no calculara el impulso y le cayera todo el líquido por la cara y por la corbata.

                Dean apagó el motor y empezó a reírse de su estúpida broma. Esas adorables arruguitas le marcaron los ojos y se hubiera tirado toda la noche riéndose si no hubiera visto la cara de Castiel por el espejo retrovisor. La expresión del ángel  hizo que se le cortara la risa en el acto.

                - Joder Cas, lo siento –mintió volviéndose hacia él, con medio cuerpo metido en el asiento trasero.- Se me ha ido el coche sin querer.

                - Ya –Cas seguía sin moverse, mientras seguía notando cómo el yogurt le chorreaba por la cara.

                - Espera, creo que tengo una servilleta o algo por aquí –Dean comenzó a rebuscar por la bolsa y luego en la guantera del coche. Carnets falsos, teléfonos sin batería… pero ni un mísero pañuelo o algo que se pareciera.- Joder, no tengo nada.

                Se incorporó para enfrentarse a la ira del ángel.

                - Tío, no tengo  nada, pero miraré en el maletero a ver si… -las siguientes palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta al ver a Castiel relamerse los labios con la lengua - … encuentro algo.

                Castiel seguía sin decir nada pero al menos ahora parecía entretenido. ¡Había aprendido a lamer! Miles de imágenes, todas ellas guarras como un pecado en domingo, se le pasaron por la mente y quiso ser ese yogurt. O en su defecto lamerlo.

                Obedeciendo la primera norma que Dean tenía sobre sí mismo que era “si quieres algo ¡cógelo!”, se abrió paso hacia el asiento de atrás y se sentó encima de las piernas de Castiel. A horcajadas.

                - Te ayudaré a limpiarte –y acto seguido bajó la cabeza  hacia los labios del ángel para besarle el rastro de yogurt que le quedaba.

                Castiel no dijo  nada. Prácticamente se dejó lamer, porque cuando Dean acabó con sus labios, siguió lamiendo por sus mejillas, la barbilla y el cuello. Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle un mejor espacio de maniobra a Dean.

                ¡Joder, cómo le gustaba el sabor de ese puto ángel! Y no tenía nada que ver con el yogurt. Era su sabor personal. Castiel sabía dulce y salado a la vez. Almizcleño. Único.

                Con grandes y calientes lamidas de su lengua, Dean llegó hasta la corbata. Ahora toda la piel estaba limpia. Menos su ropa. Dean le abrió la gabardina y se la bajó por los hombros. Castiel tuvo que echarse un poco hacia delante para dejar bajar la prenda. Dean abrió de igual modo la chaqueta y la dejó detrás de la espalda del ángel. Sin importarle que se manchara las manos le quitó la corbata y la tiró a un lado. Acto seguido le abrió los botones de la camisa. ¡Por dios que éste no fuera como Sammy que llevaba treinta pares de camisetas debajo de la ropa!

                Afortunadamente no. Un torso fuerte y plano surgió de debajo de la camisa. Dean se le quedó mirando sin reaccionar.

                - Si quieres puedo echarme un poco de yogurt por el pecho para que lo beses también.

                Si Dean no hubiera estado allí para oírlo con sus propios oídos, jamás hubiera creído capaz a Castiel de decir eso. Lo miró con una mirada profunda, como preguntándole si estaba seguro de querer seguir. El ángel lo miró profundamente, con esos maravillosos ojos azules, capaces de volver loco a cualquiera.

                - Joder, Castiel –Dean lo besó con ansia. Como si tuviera los minutos contados para hacerlo. Como si ya no le quedara aire en los pulmones y besar a Cas fuera lo único capaz de volver a hacerle respirar otra vez.

                Dean profundizó el beso y lo probó con la lengua. La lengua de Castiel le salió al paso y jugueteó con la Dean. Éste se creyó morir al notar como el ángel iba cada vez más entregándose a él. Colocándose mejor sobre él, abrió más las piernas para acercar sus caderas a las de él. Castiel lo agarró por el trasero con ambas manos  y lo arrimó a él todo lo que pudo. El calor que despedían ambos cuerpos los estaba abrasando. Dean se quitó la chupa de cuero y la camiseta, lanzándolas al asiento delantero. Castiel aprovechó que tenía ese torso escultural tan a mano y lo besó.  Y Dean por supuesto se dejó besar. La lengua de Castiel era como la de un gatito, que acariciaba con pequeños lametones  el torso del mayor de los Winchester. Cuando se tropezó con un pezón lo trató como si se hubiera encontrado un tesoro. Lo lamió con cuidado y luego lo besó. El pezón, pícaro de él, se puso erecto en cuestión de segundos y Castiel aprovechó para mordisquearlo.

                El rugido de Dean se tuvo que ir a varios kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Se podía morir de placer? ¡Definitivamente sí!

                - ¿Estás seguro de que eres un ángel del señor y no uno que ha salido del infierno para torturarme? –Dean se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y Castiel lo siguió con la mirada, más brillante que otras veces.

                - Ya fui al infierno una vez a por ti. No me importaría volver contigo si es por cosas como éstas.

                Los ojos de Dean se oscurecieron. Se  levantó de encima de Cas y se sentó en el asiento del medio. Se bajó los pantalones dejándose la ropa interior. Luego tiró de Castiel, que le hizo lo mismo que a él y cuando lo hubo dejado en calzoncillos lo sentó como él había estado sentado segundos antes.

                - Ahora repíteme lo que acabas de decir.

                Castiel hizo una mueca casi imperceptible con la ceja.

                - He dicho que volvería al infierno contigo si es por algo así.

                Dean le echó mano a la entrepierna de Cas que estaba completamente empalmado.

                - Creo que vamos a ir al infierno mucho antes de lo que pensábamos –la caricia de Dean se hizo más osada, tocándole desde la base del pene hasta el glande.

                - A mí no me importaría quedarme allí un rato por ésto.

                Dean sonrió. ¡Y menuda sonrisa! Era la misma que hacía volar bragas y empañar cristales. Y Castiel se perdió absolutamente en ella. Se quedó maravillado viéndole sonreír tan abiertamente. Pocas personas, quizás Sam y Bobby, lo conocían tan bien como él y podía asegurar que Dean no regalaba a lo tonto sonrisas así.

                Los pensamientos de Cas se hicieron añicos cuando notó la mano de Dean colarse dentro de sus calzoncillos. Esa mano grande y fuerte lo agarró y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente. Castiel ahogó un quejido y se dejó acariciar de esa forma tan íntima.

                Dean estaba flipándolo con él porque Castiel era como un huevo Kinder; sabroso por fuera y expectante por saber el regalo que traía dentro. Y el regalo estaba más que bien. Sus pensamientos guarros los animaron a acelerar la mano. Cas jadeó.

                - ¿Cómo es posible que nunca hubieras probado el yogurt y sin embargo me dejas que te toque de ésta manera?

                Castiel tomó aire para responder.

                - Nunca había tenido la necesidad de beber yogurt, pero sí que  he pasado las suficientes tardes observándote mientras veías porno como para saber que a ésto no hay que decir que no si te lo ofrece Dean Winchester.

  

  1.                 Aprovechó que estaba a horcajadas sobre él para acariciarle los testículos con la presión justa. Castiel estaba dolorosamente empalmado y suplicando por más. Unas gotitas de líquido pre seminal resbalaron por su miembro hasta llegar a la mano de Dean. Éste lo esparció a lo largo del perineo hasta la misma entrada. Allí hizo la presión justa y le deslizó un dedo. Castiel apretó los dientes y se contrajo. Dean, que había estado besándole el cuello lo mordió dejándole una marca.
  



                - Joder Cas, no me aprietes así o voy a terminar antes incluso de empezar.

                - Sigue, Dean –jadeó. Castiel le ofreció el cuello para que le siguiera mordiendo. ¡Al final iba a resultar que le iba la marcha!

                Dean deslizó otros dos dedos dentro de él y por Dios que eso no podía estar pasándole. ¡Castiel era tan estrecho!

                ¡PUES AL FINAL IBA A SER VERDAD QUE DONDE CABEN DOS CABEN TRES!

                - Dean… -Castiel no tenía la cabeza donde tenía que tenerla.- Hazlo.

                Dean se relamió los labios. Éste era su momento.

                - Suplícame –dijo.

                - Dean… -ésta vez el tono era un poco más “Castiel” que antes, como diciéndole “no te pases que aunque tengas los dedos dentro de mi culo aún puedo atravesarte con un rayo”.

                Dean no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

                - Me vas a suplicar por todo ese comportamiento tan evasivo que has tenido todo éste tiempo.

                Castiel tragó cuando notó los dedos de Dean moviéndose.

                - Dean… te lo suplico… fóllame.

                ¡Dicho y hecho!

                Dean lo levantó de encima y se bajó los calzoncillos. Luego se los bajó a Castiel y aprovechó para darle la vuelta, hasta que su espalda quedó contra su pecho.

                Cuando lo tuvo sentado encima, Dean le separó las piernas y lo movió acomodándole encima de su pene, hasta que lo fue penetrando poco a poco. Tuvo que parar a la mitad para tomar aire. ¡Joder! Cuando tomó varias bocanadas elevó las caderas y se adentró por completo. Castiel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre el duro pecho de Dean. Éste lo besó en la nuca y lo lamió detrás de la oreja. La piel de Cas se erizó.

                Dean le rodeó con los brazos y puso sus manos en el frontal del ángel; una sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su pene. Se lo cogió de nuevo y comenzó a masturbarlo.

                - Dean… no me queda mucho.

                - Ni a mí tampoco, Cas. Vamos; córrete conmigo.

                Castiel puso las manos sobre el respaldar de los asientos delanteros y levantó la cabeza. Se encontró mirando de frente al espejo retrovisor. Reflejado se veía a él, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos de un azul como nunca antes los había tenido. Dean levantó la mirada y lo vio. Le mordió el  hombro mientras lo seguía observado a través del espejo.

                Cas apretó los dedos contra los asientos y no luchó más contra lo que estaba sintiendo.

                El orgasmo le vino de una manera brutal y apoteósica. Fue como una descarga que le empezó a crecer muy dentro de él y poco a poco iba expandiéndose hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

                - Sí, Cas… -Dean seguía mirándole por el espejo. Entonces él se corrió mientras seguía notando los espasmos en el cuerpo del ángel.

                No podían asegurar cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, dejándose arrastrar por una ola imaginaria. Por Dean se podían perder  para siempre en ese mar. Sí, se perdería para siempre en los ojos de Castiel.

 

***

 

                Aún era de noche cuando el puente se abrió. Dean volvía a estar en el asiento del conductor del Impala entrando en el pueblo. Había quedado con Sammy en la esquina del motel. Su hermano lo vio y paró para a recogerle. Sam se montó en el coche y cerró la puerta.

                - Tenemos que ir a ésta dirección – le enseñó un papel y volvió la cabeza al ver a Castiel sentado detrás.- Hola, Castiel.

                - Sam –dijo serio, y volvió a sus pensamientos.

                Sam se volvió hacia delante. Esos dos estaban muy callados. Habrían vuelto a discutir sobre Lilly o algo. Para evadirse puso la radio.

                - Me gusta ésta canción –Sam le dio un poco más de volumen a la radio.

                Impasibles escucharon la canción que Sam había puesto.

                _Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

Dea n miró la radio. ¿Qué canción era esa con aire reggie? _  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

No pudo evitar mirar por el espejo retrovisor y ver a Castiel. Éste había levantado la cabeza al oír la letra de la canción. También lo miraba por el espejo. ¿Se suponía que eso era una casualidad? Dean siguió meditando la canción. _  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

Je. Intervención divina… Había tenido una “intervención divina” sentado encima de él un rato atrás. _  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Sí, tenía que aprender tanto de Castiel. Quería su temple, su lucha, su gracia. Lo quería a él. _  
I won't hesitate no more, no more_

No, ahora tenía las cosas claras. _  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Sí. Se había dado cuenta de eso. Y no era nuevo. Desde el mismo momento en que había aparecido Castiel, ya era suyo.

                - Para aquí Dean –Sam señaló un “abierto las 24h”.- Se me ha antojado yogurt. ¿Quieres?

                Dean  ocultó una sonrisilla. Castiel hizo lo mismo. Esbozó una sonrisilla disimulada como aquella tarde en el parque. Dean se lo hubiera comido a besos allí mismo.

                - No gracias, estoy servido –respondió.

                Sam se levantó y caminó hacia la tienda.

 _Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

                - Cas –lo llamó.- ¿Puedes salir un momento fuera del coche?  
 _And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved  
_                 Castiel obedeció y salió por la parte de Sam. Dean lo siguió, dio la vuelta al capó quedándose frente a él.

 _So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
                It cannot wait I'm sure  
                There's no need to complicate  
                Our time is short  
                This is our fate, I'm yours_

Dean se quedó mirando los ojos de Castiel.

                - Creo que la canción lo ha dicho todo –dijo.- No me voy a repetir.

                - Yo tampoco –Castiel se acercó y cruzó una mirada con él.

                Con ese silencio habían sellado lo que sería su relación de ahí en adelante.

 

*FIN*

 

HEY! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? XDDDD


End file.
